1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to armaments, and more particularly to an assembly for placing and removing barrels on an armament, such placing and removing items such as a barrel from a rifle.
2. Background Information
One of the fixtures of modern warfare is the use of automatic weaponry, particularly rifles such as the AR-15, AR-10, SR-25, A-4, A-2, M-15, A-4 Carbine, A-3, M-16 A-1, M-16 A-4, M-16 Pattern and the like. All of these different types of guns, both automatic and semi-automatic, are basically comprised of a stock connected to a receiver assembly having a handle and a trigger, a bolt carrier assembly, which comprises the firing mechanism, and a barrel. The bolt assembly is usually inserted within or connected to the receiver assembly and leads through an aperture in the receiver assembly to a barrel through which the bullet is projected. The barrels may be rifled to ensure that the flight of the bullet is straight. Many tines the rapid firing of the machine gun causes so many bullets to go through the barrel that the barrel can become hot and deform. In addition, in a combat situation rifle barrels can become jammed, dirty or even bent or broken. Thus the ability to remove and replace barrels from a weapon is a desired and necessary feature.
In most of the aforementioned types of weaponry, the barrel is connected to the receiver assembly by the use of a barrel nut. Most barrel nuts are generally cylindrically shaped devices having a series of inner threads and a series of outer spokes which circumvolve the outer surface of the barrel nut. These spokes define between them a plurality of troughs which are configured to allow passage of a gas tube there through. In use, the upper receiver assembly has a set of inner grooves which are configured to interconnect with complimentarily configured threads of an outer portion of the barrel nut. When attaching the barrel to the upper receiver, the barrel nut is slid along the barrel to a desired position. The barrel is then inserted within the upper receiver assembly, and the barrel nut is tightened to hold the barrel in a desired position. However, in order for the rifle to operate correctly, a gas tube must be inserted into a gas tube vent hole in the upper receiver. In order for this to occur, the gas tube must be placed within one of grooves of the barrel nut.
If the barrel nut is in a tightened position and a trough is not aligned with the gas hole vent tube of the upper receiver to align the grooves between the spokes of the barrel nut, the barrel nut must be torqued to align the barrel nut in a desired position. This often requires a large tool and can result in over-torquing of the barrel nut threads, which can cause damage to the threads, thus causing the connection between the barrel and the upper receiver assembly to be compromised or to function improperly. In addition, torquing or cross threading of the nut and receiver may occur, which will then cause additional damage to both the receiver and the barrel nut and may make their removal nigh unto impossible.
In most connections shown in the existing models of prior art, removing the barrel from the receiver requires a significant amount of time and the use of specialized tools. In order to remove most of the barrels of the prior art, the springs and pins of the front sight must be removed so as to allow the front sight to be adjusted and allow the gas tube to be slid from its position between the spokes of the barrel nut. Once the gas tube has been removed, a tool must be obtained to loosen the barrel nut from its position about the upper receiver assembly and for the barrel to be removed. This can be a troublesome process and, in a pressure situation such as a combat situation, is not desired.
Therefore, what is needed is a device which allows barrels on a variety of forms of weaponry to be rapidly interchanged, adjusted and connected. What is also needed is a torque-controlled means for connecting a barrel to a firearm. What is further needed is a quick change device which allows for rapid changes of the barrel portion of the invention.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.